Intuición
by Nykemirs
Summary: Oneshort sobre el momento en el que Bulma se dio cuenta de todo lo que debe haber sufrido Vegeta a lo largo de su vida. Ubicado en una noche de otoño en esos tres años a la llegada de los androides.


_¡Wow! ¡Mi primer fic de Vegeta y Bulma! xD_

_Esta cortita historia la escribí hace bastante tiempo pero sigue siendo una de mis preferidas, espero que también sea de vuestro agrado._

_Y... como no sé que más decir les dejo con la lectura. :P_

* * *

Salió con tranquilidad del laboratorio y se dispuso a cruzar el hermoso jardín en dirección hacia su casa, en esos momentos solamente le apetecía acurrucarse entre sus delicadas sabanas y dormir por horas.

Era una fría y tranquila noche de otoño, el reloj hacia tiempo que había pasado la medianoche, la luna bañaba con débiles rayos de plata el contorno de todas las figuras bajo ella y la helada brisa de la noche vagaba solitaria entre la oscuridad.

Caminó con placidez sobre el camino de grises baldosas que cruzaba el jardín, a la vez que el viento jugaba de manera caprichosa con los celestes mechones de su cabello, notaba como su mente empezaba a despejarse de las arduas horas de trabajo que hacia poco habían empezado a embotar su cabeza. Su característica energía volvía a ella de manera pausada e inconstante, a pesar de la cantidad de horas que llevaba sin dormir.

Se encontraba ya a mitad del camino cuando una repentina ráfaga de luz rojiza apareció de la nada, volteó curiosa para ver de donde provenía y fue cuando se percató de que la cámara de gravedad aún permanecía en funcionamiento, iluminando la noche con intermitentes rayos de luz rojiza. Ante aquello recordó que no había visto a Vegeta ni tan siquiera para comer, cosa extraña en un saiyajin, ¿acaso había estado entrenando todo el día sin descaso alguno? Pensó con cierta preocupación. Vegeta era un individuo realmente enigmático, caviló retornando de nuevo su camino hacia la casa.

A penas sabía nada de él, aparte de lo que le habían contado los demás, se percató con cierto desconsuelo.

Y con estos pensamientos entró en su casa.

La enorme casa se encontraba sumisa en el silencio, aunque eso no era muy extraordinario, a esas horas de la noche sus padres ya se encontraban durmiendo, si es que no habían tenido que salir por viajes de negocios, por lo tanto a esas horas sólo podían estar despiertas dos personas: ella tras una dura jornada de trabajo, como la de ese día, o el orgulloso príncipe tras terminar de entrenar y con intención de devorar todo lo que se encontrase en la nevera. Y ante aquel pensamiento de una nevera repleta de comida su estomago emitió un leve rugido. Un tanto divertida ante el hecho de sentirse como un saiyajin en busca de comida en mitad de la noche, se dirigió hacia la cocina, aunque estaba claro que ella no iba a devorar cualquier alimento que se encontrase porque ella era la gran BULMA BRIEF, no un hambriento mono, así que no necesitaba devorarlo todo a su paso, pensó con cierta egolatría. Decidió prepararse un chocolate caliente antes de irse a su habitación a por unas recuperadoras horas de sueño.

Mientras que esperaba a que se terminara de preparar, de nuevo le asaltó el pensamiento de Vegeta. Era tan jodidamente misterioso, reflexionó con enfado y fervor.

El aparato cumplió con su función, y con eficacia le devolvió a Bulma su bebida. Se sentó junto al mostrador que atravesaba la mitad de la cocina, y que además separaba los fogones y la mesa. Durante un momento observó el cálido, oscuro y espeso líquido de su taza, un hilillo de dulce vapor salía de ella. Acercó la taza a sus labios y tras un pequeño sorbo del delicioso chocolate vio aparecer a cierta persona de profundos ojos azabaches. Lo observó con detenimiento sin separar la taza de su boca mientras que él sin inmutarse por su presencia empezaba a devorar una considerable cantidad de alimentos del frigorífico.

Estaba totalmente sudado, vestía únicamente unos short junto con una camiseta ajustada de tirantes y unas deportivas. Se notaba las arduas horas de entrenamiento a las que había sometido otra vez a su cuerpo, por suerte esta vez apenas estaba herido, solamente alguna solitaria perla de sangre escarlata salía de alguna de sus pequeñas heridas y al verlas Bulma recordó con nostalgia cuando ella de pequeña creía que los verdaderos príncipes poseían sangre azul, y como por eso ella salió en busca de la esferas de dragón, para poder conseguir el suyo, su príncipe. Ahora, era cierto que tenía un auténtico príncipe en su vida, pero estaba claro que ESTE príncipe no era como ella pensaba que debían de ser los príncipes, pensó. Pero también era cierto que ella en esa época pensaba en la vida como en un lindo cuento de hadas, reconoció con resignación mientras dejaba la taza apoyada sobre la barra, de pronto un pensamiento cruzo su mente, y de nuevo clavó su mirada en Vegeta. Seguramente la vida de este príncipe habría sido totalmente contraría a un cuento de hadas, solo Kami sabría todo lo que tuvo que sufrir, meditó con tristeza, supuso que durante años habría estado bajo la tiranía de aquella monstruosa lagartija de Freezer, y que bajo sus ordenes habría sido humillado y maltratado como mínimo. Se figuró que, después, tras tener la muerte de ese tirano posiblemente él se percataría de que era – y siempre será – un príncipe sin reino, y que de no ser por ella seguramente estaría vagando por la infinidad del universo, luchando por sobrevivir, una vez más.

Entonces comprendió que realmente había seguido la intuición correcta cuando un impulso la llevó a invitarlo a permanecer en su casa tras la llegada de Namek, y una vez más, después de que llegara del espacio poco antes de que el misterioso joven del futuro les avisara de la llegada de los androides dentro de tres años.

Y tras todo aquello no pudo sino sentir lástima por aquel príncipe de sangre real.

– ¡Deja de hacer eso! – le advirtió Vegeta irritado y sacándola completamente de sus pensamientos mientras él cerraba la puerta del frigorífico.

– ¿De hacer qué? – le preguntó totalmente confusa.

– ¡De mirarme así! ¡Con lástima! – exclamó con el semblante inexpresivo mientras le lanzaba una amenazadora mirada que durante un segundo le fue incapaz de disimular un pequeño deje de derrota y dolor.

– ¿¡Lástima!? ¿¡De ti!? Lo siento Vegeta, pero aún no estoy lo suficientemente loca como para pensar que el poderoso y egocéntrico príncipe de los saiyajin necesite mi compasión cuando puede matarme en el momento en el que se le antoje – le recriminó con ironía. Y tras ello le volvió a dar un sorbo a su chocolate caliente para ocultar la sonrisa complacida que se había empezado a formar en su rostro tras el rápido cambio de humor del príncipe.

– Ya veo que no eres tan estúpida como a veces aparentas – le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció en las sombras del resto de la casa. Y tras dejar la taza sobre la barra de la cocina no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción, si es que la soberbia es el peor de los pecados, pensó divertida. Aunque sabía que había sido una insana solución el aumentar el – ya de por sí – gran ego del príncipe, y además, en condiciones normales le habría reprochada aquel último comentario que había dicho antes de desaparecer, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para meterse en una acalorada discusión con Vegeta.

De todas formas había descubierto que ya no merecía la pena tener lástima por él, porque ella, de alguna manera que aún no llegaba a comprender o más bien que se negaba a creer, había evitado que se encontrara solo y a menos que él quisiera irse, estaría allí de manera indefinida.

Un suspiró se escapó de entre sus labios tratando de parecer ser resignado, pero extrañamente pareció sonar a un suspiro de alivio.


End file.
